The present invention relates to an adjustable brassiere (bra) suitable for everyday use and particularly suited for use by women engaged in sports or other physical activities and for women during post-operative recovery.
Conventional brassieres typically are formed of elastic materials and include, among other things, shaped cups to form and shape the breasts. While this is sometimes desirable from an appearance standpoint, such a construction does not provide sufficient support for women engaged in sporting activities and the like. Most conventional bras are not adjustable to the extent needed to allow the wearer to optimize support and comfort. Further, the elastic bands in conventional bras rub and chafe the skin during use and buttons, snaps, hooks and other hardware, or seams, provided in conventional bras can irritate the skin and are extremely uncomfortable for those engaged in sporting activities and the like. Additionally, bras which are not adjustable and have elastic or stretchable elements in the front portion can be extremely uncomfortable for women recovering from breast surgery.
As a result of the increasing involvement of women in activities such as competitive sports, jogging, horseback riding and aerobics, there has been increased awareness of the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional bras. Several attempts have been made to provide bras suitable for use by women engaged in sporting activities.
One such sports bra is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,005 to Braaten. This patent discloses a brassier constructed of stretchable material reinforced by "darts" within the material and elastic bands. The front panel is divided into two portions which can be connected by a zipper or the like. Although such a construction provides increased support, it is not readily adjustable and has several other drawbacks. For instance, it is difficult to manufacture.
Other sports bra constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,719 to Wirth; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,544 to Flanagan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,191 to Harned; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,137 to Dell et al. Bra designs which include strap length adjustment means include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D 278,945; D 270,775; and D 270,774 all to Stern, et al.
Generally, known bra constructions suffer from a number of drawbacks when used as sports bras or post surgery rehabilitative bras. Foremost among these is the lack of real adjustability. Additionally, sports bras manufactured of materials, such as , which do not allow adequate breathability, are uncomfortable. Most known sports bras are too tight to be comfortable for extended periods of time. On the other hand, bras constructed entirely of stretch fabric are heavy and generally uncomfortable and can irritate the skin because moisture trapped against the skin is not allowed to dry quickly. Additionally, because of the materials typically used, presently available sports bras are generally unattractive and unfashionable.
Thus, there is still a need for a sports bra which provides adequate support without sacrificing comfort, breathability and appearance. There is also a need for a bra which can be comfortably worn by women recovering from breast surgery.